bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Command
Star Command is the main base of operations for the protectors of the galaxy; the space rangers. Description Orbiting high above Capital Planet, Star Command is the space rangers' headquarters. The base Layout There are several laucnh bays, cafeterias, and training decks. 'Briefing Room' Under construction. 'Launch Bay' Under construction. 'Mission Control' Mission Control is the main deck of Star Command. Here, LGMs and Space Rangers alike regulate traffic and give clearance to vessels launching out of the space station and vessels to and from the Galactic Alliance's territory. 'Science Bay' Under construction. History Not much is known about how Star Command came to be, but Commander Nebula has been at her helm for more than twenty years. Space Rangers Under construction. For a list of all Space Rangers, named and unnamed, go here. 'Teams' Under constructions. 'Maneuvers' The Space Rangers use a series of complex formations when fighting. Usually coordinated by each team's captain. Defensive Perimeter: Rangers stand in line, sometimes in a half circle, in order to protect both themselves and whatever is situated behind their ranks. It was mentioned in Good Ol' Buzz. Delta Formation Gemini Split: Two flying Space Rangers break apart from each other and fly in opposite directions to confuse the enemy. Kentauren Leg Whip: Basic training at the Ranger Academy. By sweeping your leg underneath your opponent and toppling them to the ground, you can then grab them by the leg and toss them into another opponent. Mentioned in Millennial Bugs. Nuzonian Maneuver: The Nuzonian Maneuver is a maneuver that Buzz pulled to "catch the Nuzonians by surprise", but the specifics are never mentioned. In Wirewolf, Booster and Mira used the Nuzonian maneuver to destroy Canis Lunis's radioactive moon. LGMs Under construction. Technology Under construction. 'Defense Systems' Star Command has an array of defenses at her disposal. Deflector Shield: As seen in Gravitina, it can ward off most attacks but would stand no chance against a large asteroid. Repulsar Field: The LGMs employed a prototype in the episode Gravitina when Gravitina kept using her gravitational powers to change the orbit of asteroids and attack Star Command. Activated by a remote-control the LGMs gave Commander Nebula and three satellite dishes at the peak of Star Command's dome, it created a green-colored force-field that managed to keep the asteroids at bay long enough for Team Lightyear to stop Gravitina. If released for even a moment, the gathering asteroids would crush Star Command. 'Starcruisers' Star Command's starcruisers are Andromeda-class, the highest in existence. Starcruisers employ missile launchers to shoot at large targets, small shuttles to maneuver more easily in space. 'Space Suits' 'Pulsar 400 Enviro-Suit' ''The Plasma Monster'' The standard Star Command battle armor. Its colors are white, green and purple. Though cloth-like in texture except for the chestplates, they are durable, strong enough to withstand any blast short of a super nova, but it can occasionally sustain tears. The red button situated on the left side of the suit activates a Ranger's jetpack or thrusters. A blue button situated on the inside of the right forearm, usually hidden, can activate emergency hypersleep. The suits themselves can also magnetize in order to remain securely attacked to a fragment of metal or the hull of a ship. Communicator: Usually situated on the left forearm, most notably the wrist, the communicator is a small compartment that Rangers can use to contact each other and Star Command. Laser: The wrist laser, usually situated on the right forearm of a space suit, is a Ranger's default means of defense against their enemies. 'Servo Suits' Introduced in Return to Karn, these space suits are made out of plated armor instead of cloth and are perfect for protection against Karn's ferocious creatures (theoretically speaking, as a gnarlzak was enough to render the suits into piles of scrap metal). While they do come with the standard wrist laser, these suits can also fire off a glue-like substance called "elasta-hold", a bio-degradable compound that dissolves within one hour of its use and is only used for restraining people and creatures alike. 'Weapons' Under construction. 'Equipment' Lunar Rover: Enables them to travel over rocky terrain. Trivia * Star Command's design is based off of Space Mountain at Disneyland.Space Mountain: Trivia * The dominant color of the Space Ranger suit is white to reflect the space suits of the early Apollo astronauts. The colors lime green and purple were added to them because they are John Lasseter and his wife Nancy's favorite colors respectively.Disney Living: John Lasseter Talks Toys Vol. 6 References Category:Organizations Category:Star Command